


Tales of the Jungle: Author notes

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Series: Tales of the Jungle [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drama, First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance, Series: Tales of the Jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the part with all the notes and mundane stuff associated with the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Jungle: Author notes

**Author's Note:**

> One of the minor character's names was changed - Nolan to Hettinger - for an upcoming plot point.

 

## Tales of the Jungle: Author notes

by Diana Williams

 

Rating: NC-17 for explicit sex and mild kinkiness, unless you count that whole thing with the bananas and the lizard.... (just kidding no bananas were harmed in the writing of this story.)

Warnings& Spoilers: This series is an Alternate Universe version of some of the events in "The Sentinel", so there are possible spoilers for all the shows. How AU is it? Well, it takes place in roughly the same time period as the show and the characters are the same basic people, although Jim's entire childhood is different. What we know of Blair's childhood is intact, up to about the time he finished his Masters. So does that make it an Alternate Universe or a Parallel Universe? Heck if I know!

Notes: I had planned to do this in one full shot but then somewhere around the 200th unedited page realized that smaller bites would be better. I don't consider this a Work-in-Progress, but more like continuing stories in a series, and new stories will be posted as quickly as they are written. And the stories listed on the web page are by no means the final list of stories that will appear I may add more as the Muse strikes me. So if you have any ideas of things you'd like to see Jungle Boy and his Guide do (other than the obvious have-multiple-orgasms-in-every-location-possible), let me know!

Summary: Anthropology student Blair Sandburg is on a dream expedition, exploring ruins in the Peruvian jungle, a dream that turns into a nightmare when their camp is attacked by apparent drugrunners headed by a militant fanatic. And then his life takes an even more bizarre twist when he is rescued and claimed by the very thing he has been searching for - a living Sentinel.

End of the Introductory stuff on to the Story!

 

NEW NOTES (5/10/2013) - This story isn't entirely abandoned.  I have notes for all the other parts and it is on my TO-Do list.  I have a number of other unfinished projects ahead of it, though.


End file.
